Nothing But Your TShirt On
by CherryCrush1901
Summary: One painful night, when Bella is overwhelmed by the tragedy that occurred over a year ago. R&R please.


"Baby, I love you. I'll be home before you know it." were the last words that I heard from my loves mouth. A passionate kiss was the last form of affection we shared. An adoring look was the last thing I received from him before I got the call that ended my life.

I had heard the phone ringing from the kitchen, and I scrambled out of bed and down the hall, just in case it was him. "Mrs. Masen?" I heard a deep voice ask from the other end of the call. "Yes?" I replied, not sure who was calling me, or why. "I'm so sorry, but we have your husband here. He was in a car crash just a few hours ago, but by the time we got to him, it was too late. He's here at the hospital. You can come by in the morning if you'd like. I'm sorry." No, they had the wrong number. They had the wrong Bella Masen. They had the wrong Edward Masen. It had to be a mistake. He was just going into work for a couple hours, then coming home. It wasn't raining, and there were no roads that curved to badly. How could he have gotten into an accident. "The other driver was drunk. He had ran through a stop light while your husband was driving through. The car hit him on the drivers side. The impact was to great for him to handle." The phone fell out of my hand, hitting the tile floor, breaking into a hundred pieces. NO! NO!

****

It had been ten months since that call, and I still couldn't go anywhere without crying my heart out. The pain was still there, and I knew it would never go away. Alice and Rosalie, my two best friends, hated seeing me like this. They missed him too though. He had been like a brother to them since we were little. It was impossible to forget him, but they insisted I at least tried going on with my pointless life --not their exact words.

I released the pillow and slowly stood up from the bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black dress and a pair of Jimmy Choos. I put them on, and inspected myself. I had tried on everything else when Alice and Rose had come over the night before, and this was the only thing they fully approved of. I didn't see the point of it. I didn't see guys anymore. They didn't mean anything to me.

I sat down at my vanity and started on my hair. I curled it neatly, then messed it up. I applied a dark red lipstick to my lips and applied mascara and eyeliner. I sat back and looked at myself in the mirror.

The sobs started without my permission. The tears just started rolling down my cheeks, and the sobs escaped my mouth before I could do anything. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball. The pain in my chest over powered my will to get myself up and go out. Still crying, I felt around for my phone. My hand grasped something cold and hard and I brought it to my face. I opened a new text message and entered Alice's number._ So sorry. I can't do this. It's not that easy. Love you girls. xo Bells_. I pressed send and used all of my strength to pull myself off of the ground and to my dresser.

I pulled of the dress and kicked off my shoes. I felt like such a fool thinking I could do this. I stripped out of my lingerie and found a pair of Hanes boy-short underwear. I put them on, and found an old shirt of his. He used to love it when I wore one of his shirts. It brought a smile to his face.

I slipped in on and looked up toward Heaven. I clutched to the loose fabric tightly. I pulled it up to my face and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. I hadn't washed any of his clean clothes, and I wasn't planning on doing so any time soon.

I fumbled to the bed, still sobbing, and got underneath the blanket. I was shaking, and I couldn't close my eyes. I wanted to see him again, but every time I did, I felt like I was punched in the chest. When I closed my eyes, all I saw were his vibrant green eyes, and his crooked smile. I started hyperventilating, and my shaking continued.

When will I ever be able to get up and on with my life semi-normally. I knew it was impossible, but I just wished I had that option. I wouldn't choose it, even if it got rid of the pain. If continuing with it all meant forgetting his scent, the way he traced my lips when he talked, the way he would smell my hair when we hugged, the way he could make my knees weak just by looking at me, the way his eyes glowed when I told him I loved him, the sound of his sweet, velvet voice, then I would keep the pain. I would never forget a single thing about him, no matter how badly it hurt to do so. He was irreplaceable, and I had loved him more than air. If I forgot him, I would have forgotten the meaning behind my life.

EPOV:

I looked down on my lovely Bella, and saw her getting ready to go out. It pained me, but I was glad she had moved on. I was never good enough for her. I was suprised it took her that long to realize I wasn't worth wasting her life.

She stepped into a gorgeous black dress and a pair of gold heels. The dress hugged her curves, and the heels added the perfect amount of height to her petite frame. Her eyes were empty, and it almost killed me again to see what I had done to her. The pain she was going through was my fault. I was the reason behind her blank stare. It was my fault that she looked so lifeless.

She curled her hair and applied makeup, looking like a movie star afterward. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. She could break hearts in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

She leaned back to examine herself, and she suddenly started to sob. I wanted more than anything to embrace her and tell her everything would be okay, but I couldn't. I was trapped just watching her suffer. She fell to the floor and her sobs started to get louder. She brought her legs into her chest and let her tears run freely. She searched around for her phone, and finally found it. She texted Alice, saying that she was sorry she couldn't make it tonight. Oh, how I missed Alice and Rosalie. They had been like my sisters since we were four. We had been through everything together, yet I fell for the beautiful Bella Marie. I would be watching them too, but I couldn't leave Bella. I would feel like a criminal if I left her. Although I couldn't help her, I felt that abandoning her when she was in so much pain was just not right.

She used all the strength inside of her and pushed herself off of the floor. She made her way to the dressers. She slid the dress off of her body and kicked her heels to the other side of the room. She was still sobbing as she pulled off her lingerie and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pair of boy-short underwear, and put them on. The next drawer she opened was mine, and she pulled out one of my old t-shirts. It was plain and gray, but it was so worn that it was soft as silk. She slipped it over her head, shaking now, and looked up toward me. She had the fabric clutched in her hands and she brought it up to her nose, inhaling deeply, and sighing. I couldn't help the smile that snuck across my face. She knew I loved when she wore my shirts. She looked gorgeous in them.

She got to the bed and climbed under the covers, curling back into a ball. She was shaking horribly and was sobbing loudly. Her deep browns eyes started to fill with emotion. Both love and pain mixed into a look that would bring tears to anyone's eyes., even just a spirit's like mine. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks silently. I wished that she would just forget me, although I would never forget her. The floral smell of her hair when I hugged her, the way her eyes lit up when I told her I loved her, the way her arms fit perfectly around my waist, the way one of her lips was slightly bigger than the other. I would watch over her everyday, but I would pray everyday that she learned the waste of energy I was. I would pray everyday that she would forget me and find someone better. I knew there was someone better than me, but there was no one good enough for her. No one in the world.

**  
A.N.: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**I was listening to the song T-Shirt by Shontelle earlier, and it made me think of this. I relate everything to Twilight, so I automatically thought of a Bella and Edward story. I listened to the song the entire time I wrote this. I hope you guys liked it. I'm probably going to leave it as this, but if you guys like it and I get enough reviews asking for more, I might continue.**

**Review, even if you hate it :) Thanks!**

***cherrycrush1901*  
**


End file.
